The Digidestined of Oz
by SadieYuki
Summary: Since the Wizard couldn't fulfill his promise, the Digidestined gang are gonna help out by giving them some brains, a heart, some courage, and a trip home to Kansas.


**Omigawd, this is such a crackfic…or as close to one as I'll probably get. Okay, so basically, I went to see a performance of The Wizard of Oz really recently, and I was thinking about goggle for some reason. And then it was the Lion scene…Lion, courage, goggles…get it? So I camp up with this. I don't know what I was thinking, but I wanted to write **_**something**_** for Digimon's 11****th**** anniversary. That's right, yesterday, August 1****st****, was Digimon's 11****th**** anniversary. I would have posted this yesterday, but I was at a friend's house.**

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Digimon nor do I own The Wizard of Oz!!**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain," the Wizard's voice echoed in warning. "Go, before I lose my temper! The great and powerful --"

Dorothy pulled the curtain back to reveal 'the Wizard' at the controls, who was in actuality a balding man in his 60's in a rundown tuxedo.

"--Oz has spoken!" but this voice sounded normal and somewhat pathetic.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked hesitantly.

"Well, I-I-I am the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz," he said, but without the echoed gusto of moments before.

"You are?" Dorothy asked.

"Uh," the man stuttered, "yes..."

"I don't believe you!" Dorothy shouted.

"No," the 'wizard' sighed, "I'm afraid it's true. There's no other wizard except me.

The Scarecrow scoffed, "You humbug!"

"Yeah!" the Lion added.

"Yes, that...that's exactly so," the wizard said nervously. "I'm a humbug!"

"Oh, you're a very bad man," Dorothy frowned.

"Oh, no, my dear," the wizard corrected. "I'm--I'm a very good man. I'm just a very bad Wizard."

"You'd better be good enough to send Dorothy back to Kansas!" the Scarecrow said.

"Uh," the wizard started, "now, please don't be angry with me. I'll - I'll do anything you say, only...only if you don't shout at me. It makes me nervous!"

The Scarecrow tilted his head in surprise. "It makes you nervous?"

"Yes," the wizard sighed.

"What about us?" the Scarecrow questioned.

"Well, I--"

"What about the heart you promised Tin Man--?" he continued.

"Well, I--"

"--And the courage that you promised the Lion?"

"Well, I--"

"And Scarecrow's brain?" the Tin Man and Lion added.

"Well, I--" the wizard stuttered, "but you've got them. You had them all the time!"

"Oh, no we haven't!" they all shouted.

"You don't get around us that easy!" the Tin Man raged.

The Lion nodded, "Not no how!" (a/n: ...what? don't ask, I got this part from the actual script. don't own!!)

"Well--"

"You promised us real things - a real brain!" the Scarecrow yelled.

"A real heart!" said the Tin Man.

"Real courage," the Lion added. "That's what we want."

"Then why are you going to the wizard? You should have come to us!" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Dorothy asked.

A group of five people walked into the room, two girls and three boys, along with five creatures, one with each.

"We're the Digidestined," said the first voice, and who appeared to be the leader. He had on a blue and red flamed jacket, tan cargo shorts, and goggles around his brunette head. "My name's Davis."

"I'm Yolei," a lavender haired girl with glasses and an aviator outfit said.

"My name is Cody," a short brown hair boy in a kendo outfit.

"I'm TK," a boy with a white hat, blonde hair, grey shorts and a blue and yellow shirt said.

"And my name's Kari," a brown haired girl with a pink and white shirt and yellow shorts said. "And these are our digimon."

"Hello!" the creatures said.

"What are digimon?" Dorothy asked.

"It's short for Digital Monster," TK explained.

"So, what's this problem you have?"

"This wizard is a phony!" the Tin Man said as the others, with the exception of the wizard, nodded fervently.

"I think we can help," Cody said. "What do you need?"

"I need a brain," the Scarecrow said.

"That one's easy," Yolei said, reaching into her bag. "Vademon gave us this last week and we've been meaning to get rid of it. Here's a brain for ya!"

She handed the brain over to the Scarecrow who stuffed it into his head.

"Perfecto!" the Scarecrow said.

"I need a heart," the Tin Man said.

"Monzaemon can help with that," TK said. "Hey, Monzaemon! Come over here!" Suddenly, a large yellow teddy bear walked into the room. "Can you give him a heart?"

The bear nodded. "Hearts Attack!" he said as a pink heart bubble floated to the Tin Man and was then absorbed into the Tin Man.

The Tin Man laughed, "I can feel it beating! Wow, I feel like I could play with toys all day!"

"I need some...some courage," the Lion mumbled.

"I've got that one covered," Davis said, reaching into his pocket. "These are my spare goggles. You can have them!" He handed the goggles over to the Lion.

"These look cool with my fur!"

"And what do you need, Dorothy?" Kari asked.

"I want to go home to Kansas," she said.

The Digidestined rolled their eyes. "Duh, there're DigiPorts everywhere."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**And that's it!! I hope you enjoyed it! Haha.**


End file.
